


The Perks of Being a Dumbass

by lefticurse



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, General Dumbassery, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, a lil angst maybe, idk this thing switches tones like every four words, jared is just a little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefticurse/pseuds/lefticurse
Summary: “No. It’s just, um…” Evan’s still not really answering. Jared doesn’t get why Evan’s not telling him - he told him all about his weird crush on Zoe last year before they all really knew each other, and - oh, fuck. It’s on someone they know.“Holy shit. You don’t have a crush on Connor, do you?” Jared all but screeches. He feels sick all of a sudden.





	The Perks of Being a Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid and sorry it feels kinda stilted. im going through writers block, kinda, and nothings coming out right lol  
> also i came up with this idea kinda accidentally? like i started writing a conversation and it took a turn and i just went with it so yeah it kinda sucks but i finished it so  
> jared and evan are always dumbasses in my fics get used to it folks

It takes Jared an embarrassingly long amount of time for him to realize that he’s in love with Evan.

He got into the habit of not thinking about it. The way his heart flutters every time he sees Evan smile, or the way his skin tingles whenever Evan touches him for a little longer than necessary, or the way his skin prickles uncomfortably and his stomach feels heavy every time Evan candidly mentions a girl he thought was cute or a guy he thought had pretty eyes. That was all normal.

It was nothing. Just platonic feelings for a platonic bro.

Except they weren’t, and they aren’t, and he is so, so fucked.

 

He never tells anybody, because, well, there aren’t that many people to tell. He only has, like, three other friends, who he loves dearly, but are also all a bunch of gossiping assholes who would definitely try to meddle or at the very least, mock the shit out of him.

So he keeps it inside, and ignores whenever Zoe gives him a knowing look or Alana shoots him a worried glance. Or when Connor makes some stupid pointed comments with a mischievous smirk on his face. Because they’re idiots who don’t know anything, and he’d rather die than actually talk about it.

And besides. What kind of dumbass actually talks about these kinds of things with their friends?

 

Well, apparently Evan is, because a couple weeks after Jared’s unfortunate revelation, Evan asks during morning break, “Hey, Jared, do you have a crush on anyone?”

Jared promptly chokes on his own spit.

“What?” He manages to squeak out. He clears his throat. “Why, Hansen, you got your eye on someone?” Jared masterfully avoids the question.

Except, he realizes, that there is no good answer that Evan could give to this question, so. Jared’s fucked either way.

“Um, yeah, kinda.” Evan looks away as he says this, and Jared frowns.

One of the many things Jared’s been able to pride himself on is the fact that Evan is usually more comfortable around him than anyone else.

Jared wonders when that’s changed.

“Well?” Jared ignores those dumb thoughts because they’re dumb. Evan’s probably just embarrassed. “Who’s the lucky gal?”

“It’s not - Um, it’s not a girl.”

“Who’s the lucky guy, then?” Jared asks impatiently.

“Um, well…” Evan looks away, seemingly deep in thought.

“What, did you forget who it was?” Jared jokes, and Evan shakes his head.

“No. It’s just, um…” Evan’s still not really answering. Jared doesn’t get why Evan’s not telling him - he told him all about his weird crush on Zoe last year before they all really knew each other, and - _oh, fuck._ It’s on someone they know.

“Holy shit. You don’t have a crush on _Connor_ , do you?” Jared all but screeches. He feels sick all of a sudden.

“What? No!” Evan squeaks. “I don’t have a crush on Connor. Obviously not.” He says, and Jared feels himself slump in relief.

“Then who is it?” Jared asks.

Evan pauses, thinking for a moment, before he starts talking again.

“Well, you see, it doesn’t matter who it is, because there’s no way he likes me back. Even if everyone else thinks he might. He definitely doesn’t. And everyone keeps trying to tell me to just tell him, and I’m _trying_ , but I can’t. It’s just hard. But it’s just this guy. And he’s so funny, and smart, and his laughter is just…I mean, it’s loud and kinda weird, but in a great way. God, it’s like sunshine, you know? That sounds kinda stupid, but, y’know. It’s not. Shut up, Jared. Anyway, it's just…When he gets excited, his entire face just lights up? And it’s so adorable, and oh _God_ , okay. I’ll stop talking.” Evan takes a deep breath. “I just like him a lot and wanted to know if you, you know, liked anyone, so I could - so _you_ could, um, uh, give me advice?” He finishes.

And wow, would you look at that. The sick feeling in Jared’s gut increases tenfold, because _fuck,_ Evan is just really gone for this guy, isn’t he? And -

“Wait, everyone knows who the guy is except for me?”

“Well…” Evan’s turning a dark shade of red that Jared might’ve found cute if it wasn’t due to the fact that Evan is apparently hiding something from him.

“Whatever, Hansen.” He says, forcing a laugh. He swallows any negative feelings down. He doesn’t have time for them. “I can give you advice. I’m the pick up master.”

“Okay.” Evan smiles at him, and Jared feels himself smile back. It’s hard not to.

“So, how well do you know this guy?” Evan ponders this.

“Kinda well? Well, pretty well. Very well” Evan answers. Jared doesn’t get who this guy could be, if it’s not Connor. Unless it _is_ Connor, and Evan was lying earlier. Which he might’ve been.

Jared really is at a loss.

“Okay, so. If you can’t just talk to him about it like a mature adult - “

“I’m only seventeen. I don’t have to be a mature adult yet.”

“Okay, fine. But if you can’t talk to him, then, I don’t know.”

“I thought you were the pick up master.” Evan teases. It makes Jared feel better, because it's a sign that Evan feels comfortable again.

“I might have exaggerated my credentials.” Jared admits. “Look, dude, if you can’t talk to him directly, maybe try talking to him about it indirectly and see how he reacts.” Evan ponders this too.

“I am - I mean, I _have_ tried that. He, uh, didn’t pick up on it, I think.”

Yup, that sounds like Connor. The guy is super oblivious. Jared would know - he used to hit on Connor relentlessly. Jared shudders. His crush on Connor was really weird.

Maybe that’s why Evan doesn’t want to tell him. Maybe he thinks that Jared still has feelings for him?

Everything slips into place - _that’s_ why Evan asked him if he liked anybody. And Evan’s overly defensive answer when Jared asked about it - Oh, God.

He thinks the realization must show on his face, because Evan’s looking at him with a slightly panicked expression that Jared thinks he really needs to fix.

“Okay, well, I don’t like anyone _now_.” Jared tries to emphasize this as strongly as he can. “You know? No feelings. What are those? Don’t have them.” He says. He might be overselling it a little, but Jared needs Evan to know. He…does want Evan to be happy. He’s not that selfish.

“Oh.” Evan says. He doesn't look as happy as Jared would’ve expected. “I’m sorry.” Jared furrows his brow.

“For what?” He asks, and Evan looks away. Fuck. Evan was really torn up about how Jared would react, huh? “You know, it’s totally fine.” Jared tries to appease him. “Really. I mean, I don’t give a shit.”

Evan does not look appeased. He actually looks a little pissed off, which is weird.

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. Well, I’ll just go now. See you later, Jared.” He says, annoyance in his voice, before he scurries off.

So, that was fucking weird.

Whatever.

He watches Evan run into Connor down the hallway, and Evan seems to be rambling about something to him before Connor pulls him into a hug.

So he told him then. Evan got Jared’s blessing and really just immediately jumped into Connor’s pants.

Jared tries to smile. If Connor makes Evan happy then, well. Jared can live with that, he guesses. Or, at least, he can learn to.

 

At lunch, Connor and Evan are conspicuously absent.

“Where are the lovebirds?” Jared asks as he sits down across from Alana and Zoe.

“Who?” Zoe asks. She looks confused for a moment before she just rolls her eyes. “Connor and Evan? They said they’d be at the library.”

“That’s a weird place to make out.” Jared says. He pretends that the idea of that doesn’t sting. “Hey, do you think - and this is a great question - “

“It definitely won’t be.” Zoe informs Alana.

“ - do you think Evan’s tree kink extends to books?”

“See?” Zoe says, rolling her eyes.

“What? It’s a valid question.” Zoe and Alana don’t answer. “Okay, fine. If he comes over and starts eyeing my copy of _Little Women_ , I’ll have my answer.”

“ _Little Women_?” Alana asks, perking up. “I love that book.”

“That’s the first book you thought of?” Zoe asks. “Really?” Jared shrugs.

“It’s good.” He says.

“To be honest, Jared, I didn’t know you knew how to read.” Zoe admits. Jared laughs.

“You got me there, Murphy.” He replies. “This was all a front to hide my illiteracy.”

Zoe laughs and returns to her sandwich. Jared pulls out his own lunch and starts eating.

“Hey guys,” Jared says with his mouth full. “What do you guys think about coming over this weekend? Con and Ev too. I have a couple bottles of wine with our names on it!”

“You mean a couple bottles of wine with your _parents_ ’ names on it?” Alana asks.

“Well, yeah. But their casa es mi casa and all that.”

“You don’t know the Spanish word for ‘their’? Aren’t you _taking_ Spanish?” Zoe asks.

“You think I _learn_ things from school?” Jared retorts. Zoe thinks about this for a second before shrugging.

“You got a point.” She says.

“So, what do you guys say?”

“Sure.” Zoe answers. “I’ve got nothing else to do.”

“Count me in.” Alana agrees too. “But I’m not going to drink that much.”

“Yeah, whatever. Evan doesn’t drink either.” He says. “Fucks with his medication.” He clarifies after a pause, and Zoe and Alana make various sympathetic noises while Jared fishes out his phone.

 

_To: Ev_

_hey do u and con wanna come over this weekend and get drunk lol_

_well ill get drunk u can idk just hang out_

_smoke ur bfs weed_

 

 He waits, but no response comes. He frowns.

Evan usually texts back immediately, so this is…weird for him.

Unless Evan and Connor really _are_ making out right now, which Jared really doesn’t want to think about.

It makes him feel sick all over again.

“I guess Ev really does have that book kink.” Jared says after a minute, forcing a laugh. Zoe and Alana share a look before looking at him.

“Jared, are you okay?” Alana asks, concern etched on her face. Jared hates that, and he hates that look on her face. There’s no reason for anyone to be concerned, anyway.

“Yeah, obviously.” Jared says flippantly. “Evan just didn’t answer. But I’m all good, because I’m getting drunk. With or without you guys.” It’s a joke, kind of, but it apparently does nothing to assuage Alana’s concern. Zoe looks a little weird now, too.

“You know, that doesn’t really convince us that you’re okay.” She says nonchalantly, but he can still see the worry in her eyes.

Again, he doesn’t like _talking about things_ with his friends.

“Guys, it’s nothing.” He says, waving them off. “I’m just used to Evan constantly annoying me and shit.” And in case that was too transparent, he adds, “And Connor being his nuisance sidekick. They could be fucking superheroes.” He says. Zoe and Alana stare at him.

“Wait, do you actually think that Connor and Evan - “ Connor interrupts her thought by swiftly appearing at their table, seemingly out of breath.

“Hey, guys.” He says to Zoe and Alana. He stiffly refuses to look at Jared. “Zoe, can I borrow your car keys?”

“What, and not the car?” Jared snorts. Connor turns, then, to shoot a sharp glare in his direction. He turns back to Zoe.

“Why?” Zoe asks Connor, but she’s already searching around in her bag for the keys.

“Why do you think? I’m ditching. With Evan.” Connor answers. _Of course he is._

Zoe finally finds the keys and takes them out. Connor takes them from her.

“Thanks, Zo. I owe you one.” He says, and he runs out.

“What the hell was that about?” Zoe asks. “Why’s Connor so pissed at you?” Jared isn’t sure how to answer, because he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know why Connor’s mad at him, or why Evan might also be mad at him, or why he feels like he’s about to throw up or why everything fucking _sucks_ all of a sudden.

“When isn’t Connor pissed at me?” He says, instead of all that. Zoe seems content with this response, for some reason. Even Jared knows that it’s not an actual answer.

“Did Evan respond yet?” Alana changes the subject, which Jared is grateful for. Jared is not so grateful for the subject Alana decided to change it to.

Jared checks his phone and shakes his head.

“Did something happen?” Alana asks. “First Connor, then Evan - Well, technically, Evan, then Connor, but…” She trails off. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Jared says. He shrugs. “It’s whatever. Unrelated, but I gotta go.”

“Where to?” Zoe asks skeptically.

“To jerk off.” Jared responds out of instinct.

Jesus Christ, why is _that_ his instinct?

“What?” She screeches, and yeah, that response is warranted.

“I’m kidding. I just have to do something.” Jared lies. Really, he just wants to get the hell out of here.

“Okay, bye Jared!” Alana says quickly, before Zoe can protest. “See you later!”

Jared knows they’re probably going to gossip about him as soon as he’s gone, but he doesn’t really care.

He leaves, gets in his car, and drives home.

 

He gets shit for skipping when his parents get home, but they just yell at him for twenty minutes before he’s let back upstairs so he can pretend to do his homework.

When he gets to his room, he sees a notification on his phone and dives for it.

Thank God no one was around to see him do something so desperate.

 

_From: Ev_

_We’ll be there._

 

Jared sighs in relief. Maybe Evan’s not mad at him. Maybe Connor was just in one of his moods earlier today and is fine now. Sure, Evan and Connor are…together, or whatever, and they seem to have evolved into a collective ‘we,’ but he doesn’t have to think about that. He shouldn’t think about that.

Anyway, the weekend will come soon enough, and he’ll be able to drown his sorrows instead of ignoring them.

That’ll probably do him some good.

 

The weekend comes, and predictably, Jared is very drunk.

They're all sprawled around Jared's room, not doing much of anything. Alana and Zoe are idly talking between themselves. Evan and Connor are leaning into each other, but Jared pointedly doesn’t watch them.

At least Connor wasn’t being a dick to him anymore. And Evan seems mostly fine. They haven’t really talked since that weird conversation about Connor, and Evan seems to have developed this habit of running in the other direction every time Jared shows up, but he seems fine.

He seems fine, happy, even, with Connor. And he looks adorable, eyes half-lidded, his hair mussed up against Connor’s shoulder, a small smile on his lips. He looks happy, and that’s what’s important.

But Jared’s drunk and sad and this all still sorta sucks.

“I gotta take a piss.” Jared says to no one in particular. No one even looks up. He goes to the bathroom and splashes water on his face.

He hates that feeling that seems to just always be there, now. A pit in his stomach.

When he goes back out, Connor is waiting.

“S’all yours, buddy.” Jared mutters, but Connor shakes his head.

“I wanted to talk to you.” He says. He sounds way more sober than Jared had anticipated. And it’s really not fair - Jared’s not sure what this conversation will be about, but it sounds like something Jared shouldn’t be drunk for.

“About what?” Jared asks finally.

“About your conversation with Evan.” Jared frowns. Did Evan -

Jesus, did Evan tell Connor about his old crush on him? Why would he do that?

Jared really needs to talk to Evan about his pillow talk.

“Evan told you?” Jared asks to confirm, and Connor nods. “Is that why you were being a dick to me?” Connor nods again, but Jared doesn’t really get it.

Connor doesn’t seem like the kind of person to be mad at someone for having a crush on them. He seems like he’d be more flattered and awkward.

“So, talk to me.” Connor says. “I thought you liked Evan. Romantically.”

“What?” Jared says, his voice rising in volume. “Who’s Evan?” He tries to deflect.

His deflection does not end up being a success, because Jared is apparently a huge dumbass.

“Jared, I’m trying to be serious.” Connor replies, annoyed.

“Okay, yeah. But I don’t get - “

“So, what the hell are you doing?” Jared doesn’t really know what this means.

“Dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about. And even _if_ I like Evan - and that’s an if - “

“We all know you do.” Connor interrupts, like the asshole he is.

“Even _if_ I like Evan, it doesn’t really matter, man. I’m not gonna, like, steal your boyfriend away from you. I’m a dick, but not _that_ much of a dick.” Jared continues, ignoring him. “Jesus, Con. I didn’t take you for the jealous type.” He jokes, because this conversation has been too serious for too long, and Jared doesn’t want to deal with that.

Connor doesn’t laugh. He looks at Jared, a bewildered expression on his face.

“Um, what?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowed. “Wait - “

“What?” Jared asks.

“You’re joking right?”

“About what?”

“About Evan and me? You’ve been joking?” Jared squints at him.

“What?” Jared repeats. Connor stares at him.

“Jared, you’re such a goddamn idiot.” Connor finally says.

“That’s not very nice.” Connor glares at him before pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing loudly.

“Just - Just talk to Evan, okay?”

“About what?”

“Just - God, you two. You guys are so incompetent that it’d be funny if it weren’t so tragic.” Jared rolls his eyes.

“Are you hitting on me?” Jared asks, and Connor looks like he wants to slam his head into a wall. Jared cackles.

“Just talk to him, okay?” Connor says, finally, and he walks off in the direction of the others.

Jared’s not sure if he’s just drunk, or if Connor is actually being a weird, cryptic asshole that he just had a nonsensical conversation with.

Nah, it’s probably nothing. He’s probably just drunk.

 

Jared was not just drunk.

The next morning, he’s laying in bed, and he still doesn’t get what the hell happened.

He pats around until he finds his phone.

 

_To: connie_

_hey so did i have an alcohol induced hallucination_

_or did we have a really weird conversation last night_

 

Jared waits a couple minutes before his phone buzzes.

 

_From: connie_

_You woke me up asshole_

_And shut up just talk to Evan_

_You guys are still both idiots btw_

_You got that Kleinman_

_I need that to sink in_

_Youre so stupid_

 

Jared rolls his eyes.

 

_To: connie_

_im still convinced that ur hitting on me_

 

He thinks for a minute, and the conversation they had the previous night, and all the weird shit that’s been going on, and the awkwardness that’s settled between him and Evan now that Jared absolutely _hates_.

He decides that Connor’s right. He can at least try.

 

_To: Ev_

_hey u busy today_

 

_From: Ev_

_No why?_

 

_To: Ev_

_you wanna hang out_

 

Evan doesn’t text back for a minute. Jared scrolls through Twitter to try to distract himself from the anxiety twisting in his gut.

When the notification comes, Jared checks it immediately.

 

_From: Ev_

_Okay yeah sure._

_Where?_

 

_To: Ev_

_come over_

_?_

_can u come in like an hour or is that too early_

 

_From: Ev_

_Okay I’ll come over then._

 

_To: Ev_

_See ya later alligator_

 

Jared locks his phone and jumps up. He runs his hands through his hair and decides that he’s super gross. If he’s going to have this conversation, he at least needs to take a shower.

 

An hour later, he’s somewhat presentable and no longer looks or feels disgusting.

Jared gets a text from Evan saying that he’s at the door, so Jared works hard to steel all the nerves in his body and opens it.

“Hey,” he greets.

“Hi,” Evan says back. Jared steps aside so Evan can come in, and they silently trek up to his room.

“So,” Jared starts once they’re there. He doesn’t really know what to say.

“Yeah?” Evan prompts.

“So, things have been weird, right?” Jared asks, and Evan laughs lightly.

“Yeah. That’s probably my fault, sorry. I didn’t mean to - I don’t know.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault.” Jared tries to placate him.

“No, I mean, it’s your fault too, kind of, and you’ve been kind of an asshole about it, but it’s mostly mine. I shouldn’t have - I don’t know. I don’t know what I expected, actually - “

"What? How have I been an asshole?" Evan shakes his head.

"No, it doesn't really matter, because it's mostly my fault for making you feel awkward, which is probably why you were being like that, so - "

“You can’t choose who you have feelings for.” Jared says. He decides to ignore the asshole comment until later.

“Yeah, but I could _try_ to. Maybe that could’ve helped. I don’t - Jesus Christ. I’m sorry. I don’t know how to make this better, and I know it’s not fair to you, but it’s _hard_ , and - “

“Hey,” Jared says, ignoring the dick joke that’s threatening to slip out. He figures he can at least try to be serious every once in a while. “Look. It’s completely fine with me, okay?”

“I don’t know if it’s fine with _me_. I don’t know if I could handle it and it just feels _shitty_ whenever I’m around you - not in a bad way, no, I mean, not because of _you_ , but I mean - ”

“Dude,” Jared tries.

“- And I don’t really know what to do about any of this, because I’ve never really been in this situation before, and I want to make these dumb feelings go away, but I can’t, and I know that’s how feelings work but it’s so annoying, and I want to hang out with you again but - “

“Evan, it’s fine - ” Jared tries again, but Evan keeps going.

“ - I don’t know if I can yet, and it really _sucks,_ and - “

“I don’t have a crush on Connor anymore!” Jared says, way louder than he meant to.

Evan freezes.

The room is silent, and Evan is just staring at him, his eyes wide.

“What?” Evan asks after a minute. “You had a crush on Connor?”

“What?” Jared says, because _what_. “I thought you knew that!”

“You never told me!”

“It was pretty clear.”

“Obviously not _that_ clear! You never even mentioned it to me!”

“Well, _you_ wouldn’t tell me about _your_ crush on Connor, so we’re basically even!”

Evan stops again.

“You think I have a crush on _Connor_?” He asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“You don’t?” Jared asks. What the fuck? “I thought you guys were dating!”

“What?” Evan recoils back. “Why the hell would you think that?”

“You - What? I called him your boyfriend and you never corrected me!”

“I thought you were joking!”

“Wait, so you guys aren’t dating?” Jared says, taking time to regroup and handle all this new information.

“No,” Evan says, and he’s breathing a little hard but he’s calmed down. “We’re not.”

“And you don’t like him?”

“Not romantically, no.” Evan answers.

“If it’s not Connor, then who the hell were you talking about?” Jared asks, appalled. Evan now has an amused smile on his lips, which Jared does _not_ appreciate. It’s not like Evan’s being super obvious or anything.

Evan closes his eyes tightly for a moment, as if he’s readying himself for something. He opens them up again and bits his lip and tugs at his shirt, but he talks anyway.

“Um, Jared,” Evan says slowly, “How many, uh, friends - who are guys - do I even have?”

“I mean, it’s mostly just Connor.” Jared frowns. “So you can see where I fucked it up.” Evan just looks at him, unimpressed.

“Really? You’re not - You’re not forgetting anyone?”

“No, I mean. The only guys you really hang out with are Connor and - “

Oh.

Jared can feel his face start to burn.

“Holy shit, Ev. You were talking about - “

“You, yes.” Evan confirms. “I had - have - a little crush on you I guess. And I thought you were rejecting me? Which, I guess, you still might do that now. But at least now you would _know_ if you were rejecting me, which is a pretty pivotal part of the whole rejecting me thing, and - “

“I’m basically in love with you.” Jared blurts out. Evan looks at him, his eyes wide. Jared cringes. That was probably way too much.

But then a small smile breaks onto Evan’s face.

“You just had to go and one up me, huh?” He says lightly, and Jared laughs and Evan laughs and everything’s okay because Evan’s laugh has always had the ability to make everything okay.

“Can I kiss you?” Jared asks suddenly, because he really, really wants to. And what the hell, he’s feeling brave today. “Only if you want to.”

“Yeah, that’d be. That’d be good.” Evan says, so Jared steps forward and closes the gap between them, cupping Evan’s cheeks gently.

It’s not a particularly long or deep kiss, but it still makes something stir in Jared’s chest.

“Evan, you wanna, I don’t know. Be my boyfriend or whatever?” Jared asks once they pull apart, like the true romantic he is. Evan rolls his eyes playfully.

“Yeah, obviously.” He replies, kissing Jared lightly on the nose.

When Evan pulls back, he’s smiling at him again, and Jesus, Jared really needs to get over this stupid obsession he has with Evan expressing even the smallest bit of happiness. Although, that does remind him -

“Hey, do you really think my laughter is like sunshine?” He says, because he is an expert at Ruining the Moment. Evan just turns pink.

“Shut up, Jared.” Is all Evan can muster up to say, apparently.

“I’m not judging you.” Jared says, even though he totally is judging him a little. But in the sorta way where he only finds it super endearing anyway. “It’s cute, is all.”

Evan turns even pinker.

“Shut _up_ , Jared.” Jared snorts at that, and Evan looks at him and smiles.

“Does that turn you on? Me laughing?” Jared asks, and Evan groans.

“You’re the worst, you know that?”

“You didn’t answer the question.” Jared cackles, feeling giddy. His phone buzzes, then, and he checks it.

 

_From: connie_

_So what happened?_

_Are you going to leave me in the dark_

_After I basically played Cupid?_

 

_To: connie_

_yes_

 

Jared grins, satisfied with himself.

“What happened?” Evan asks, and Jared shakes his head.

“Nothing. Just Connor.” He replies, as Evan gets a notification too.

Evan looks at it, looks at Jared, then begins typing furiously, giggling softly to himself.

“Who’re you talking to?” Jared asks suspiciously. Evan shakes his head, smiling.

“No one.” Evan answers. Jared rolls his eyes but doesn’t care enough to get up and try to see for himself.

He gets his answer anyway, when he gets another text a second later.

 

_From: connie_

_Dude what the fuck_

_You had a crush on me?_

 

“Evan,” Jared whines, moving to obnoxiously lean on Evan. “You told Connor?”

“I needed to update him.” Evan explains. “And he’s right. You _are_ an idiot.”

“Hey, don’t distance yourself from this, Hansen. Connor think’s you’re just as stupid.”

“Yeah,” Evan agrees. He laughs. “I just can't believe you thought I liked _Connor_. I literally _told_ you that I didn’t.”

“I thought you were lying!”

“That’s so stupid.” Jared doesn’t have a response to that, because, well, Evan’s kinda right. Luckily, Jared’s phone buzzes again, and he checks the new notifications so he doesn’t have to answer.

He’s not so happy when he sees what they say.

 

_From: alanacobana_

_You had a crush on Connor? LOL Jared. Not to be rude, but that’s so weird!_

 

_From: z-dawg_

_ew u had a crush on my brother??_

 

So, Jared was right about his friends being a bunch of gossiping assholes after all.

He ignores them and instead looks at Evan, who’s reading over his shoulder, laughing loudly, his eyes crinkling around the edges.

Jared smiles at him softly.

If their friends can make Evan look like this, he figures they can’t be that bad.

“Evan, did you have to go and tell everyone?” Jared complains anyway.

“I didn’t.” Evan defends himself. “I only told Connor. Connor must’ve told everyone.” Jared groans.

“I’m gonna get shit for this forever, aren’t I?” Evan grins at him.

“Yeah, probably.” Evan confirms, without a hint of sympathy. “But hey, at least you got a - a boyfriend out of the deal.” He says, suddenly shy, and Jared just really wants to kiss him, so he does.

“Yeah.” Jared murmurs once they pull apart. “I’d say it’s probably worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i referenced little women bc of that part of the plot (spoilers i guess but the book came out in 1868 so) where laurie is like in love w jo, his childhood best friend, but jo rejects him and laurie gets all sad. it's not a great parallel bc laurie ends up marrying jo's sister, but whatever.  
> i was gonna change it to a book that seems more like a book jared would read bc i didnt end up bringing that up anyway but honestly i love the idea of jared reading little women and getting really into it and crying when beth dies so there ya go


End file.
